


Blue snowflakes

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Winter Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't snow yet in Tokyo, but the cold winds are blowing. Perfect time to dress warmly and take your boyfriend out to see some pretty lights at the Meguro river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I took the prompt 'Winter date'. Now, I don't know if what I chose actually happened during winter, but I took it as an inspiration 'v' Anyway, I hope my recipient likes it ;A; I also was inspired by the Xmas prompt post on tumblr and out 'pulling your loved down by the scarf to kiss them' in~~~

Sitting bunched up with a thick scarf wrapped around his neck, Morisuke did his best not to look up at his reflection. The metro rolled on, passing by through the dark evening. People commuted back to their homes; younger people took the train to meet up with friends. It wasn’t that busy after rush hour, and Morisuke had a clear view of the train. To his left, he noticed a couple in their 20s, gloved fingers holding hands. 

Next to him, Lev bounced, his neck craning this way and that way.

“Are we getting out at the next stop?” he asks in excitement, bringing the bulk of his large body to lean over Morisuke. Keeping calm, he regards Lev through the reflection in front of him. Morisuke’s knee bumps into the neverending side of Lev’s leg, making him stop being so hyper and making him back off somewhat. 

“I’m not saying anything. Stop fidgeting already.” Morisuke grumbles, but not as loudly or as meanly as he used to. Lev settles down and against him. He too isn’t like he used to be; no longer whiny or clingy. Every so often when Lev feels the need for attention, he’d nudge his head against Morisuke, always making sure they’d be unseen. For now, he’s fine with keeping his too long legs against Morisuke’s. 

Whistling, Lev bounces his knees up and down, his feet tapping the floor. Sighing into his scarf and letting his breath warm his face, Morisuke considers if this was a good idea. 

They stop at Daikanyama station. Lev cranes his neck, then lets his piercing eyes stare at Morisuke. Feeling the eyes on him, Morisuke looks up at his reflection, until people come to stand in front of him blocking that sight. He keeps up the silent treatment, while Lev mumbles about how long they might still be in the underground. 

Just before they arrive at their next station a few minutes later, Lev turns his head to Morisuke, impatient once more. 

“Just where are you taking me, Yaku-san!?”

 _‘Naka-meguro station.’_ A female voice sounds throughout the compartment. 

Morisuke sighs, then stands, listening to which side the doors will open. “We’re getting here, dumbass.”

Blinking quickly but getting up faster, Lev is at his side as they make their way to exit the train. They follow a group of people all heading to exit the station, and to Morisuke’s eternal regret, they’re surrounded by couples. His brows furrow, looking at the ground. He knows most people around them are looking at his and Lev’s heights in awe. It’s times like these where Morisuke feels the urge to hold Lev’s hands the most. Times when keeping a constraint on himself and his wishes becomes the hardest to keep. 

The sky is dark and the air cold, their breaths puffs of foggy air when they exhale. Morisuke looks around, unable to locate the correct route. Grumbling inside his scarf he’s wrapped in until his nose is gone, he tells Lev to look for a certain street.

“Huh? That’s right there, Yaku-san. Can’t you see- Ow! That hurt!” Long arms drop to his side, making Lev able to rub his hurting behind. 

Not kicking him a second time, Morisuke follows where Lev’s finger had pointed. The walk to their destination is short. The streets crowd with even more couples, each person at least 5 years older than them. It makes Morisuke waver when he walks. Lev notices the second Morisuke slows down and does the same, until they both come to a stop.

Silent, Lev comes to stand in front of Morisuke, imploring eyes making Morisuke look up at once, letting his nose rise from below the thick scarf. The question marks are almost visibly rising from Lev’s head. There’s something Morisuke could never explain; something in that entire stupid face that is incredible, adorable, and makes him lose it at least once a week.

Not sighing for a third time, Morisuke rolls his eyes at his rising emotions, then calms himself. He bumps into Lev, making him turn and move forward. “Nearly there.” 

Lev’s focus switches onward, forward to anything that would indicate what this whole deal is about. It makes Morisuke’s heart race somewhat, seeing that interest reflect in Lev’s eyes. The sheer anticipation enables Morisuke to feel less awkward about following his plan.

They’re close to the Meguro river, when blue, purplish hues colour the sky and buildings near it. The twinkling of it, together with girlish squeals around them, has Lev walking more quickly. Morisuke curses, then charges forward two steps to grab Lev’s arm. 

“Stop, Lev. We’re here together, alright!? Don’t be impatient.” Morisuke can manage the warmth on his cheeks, but he has to look away when Lev bows down and in his view to look at him. There’s happiness all over his face hearing the word ‘together’. Morisuke frets, then notices they’re at the final destination. “There. This is it.”

Everything was blue. As far as the eyes can see, the trees lined up all along the Meguro river, are glittering with blue lights. which are all around the trees. The colour reflects a bright, pretty blue colour on the river as well, which shimmers. Everything close by, every person standing in the light, got a tint of the colour. Morisuke stood still for a moment, letting the sight work on him, and more importantly, on Lev. Letting go of Lev’s arm at last, Morisuke found his hand grabbed by Lev’s gloved fingers instead.

“Wow…” Lev breathes out, his head turning from left to right to take in the whole scene. Morisuke doesn’t hear the excitement around him, the children squealing and walking back and forth. He doesn’t see the mass of people taking pictures, the clicking of phones and cameras a mere background sound for him. All he sees, hears, feels, and notices, is the myriad emotions of happiness and excitement flashing over Lev’s face. There’s so many people here who do not look at them anymore, and have only eyes for the Blue Grotto. The name, which Morisuke found online, does the sight in front of them justice.

Seeing Lev’s brilliant smile was worth everything. Spending two hours online (with several breaks filled with doubt, anger, and other awkward things), Morisuke had looked for nice date ideas. He and Lev had been together for some time, but never had done anything _big_. There was also the question of money. Morisuke couldn’t take Lev out to dinner (and there had been a specific page for that, lots and lots of it). With the limited allowance his mother gave him, anything more than a family restaurant wouldn’t be affordable for him. Plus, he wanted something, (despite hating the word) more romantic and secluded. 

They weren’t actually all alone here, but at least people weren’t noticing them as much as they usually would. Morisuke kicks Lev’s leg not too harshly, and guides him to walk along the river. Their locked fingers don’t let go, even if Lev tries to hurry off in excitement. Finding himself pulled alongside his boyfriend, Morisuke grins, letting himself be at ease for once. All the stress of not outing himself as much as Lev would want him too releases at last, not so important any longer.

They walk for some time, cross the river over a bridge and take in one of the most picturesque places in Tokyo. Morisuke makes a mental note to take Lev here once more, when the cherry blossoms bloom. By that time, he will have started at university, having left Nekoma. It’s probably a good idea to ease Lev’s worries, which would start at least a month before Morisuke’s graduation, by going on a date like that. 

“It’s sooo pretty.” Lev muses, as they stand on the bridge. Left, right, and behind them, couples 5 or more years their seniors take selfies with the lights off in the background. Grumbling, Morisuke has a strong urge to at least try and take a picture too. It’s weird to feel like this, and he blames Lev’s and his stupid positivity for it, too. They’re both in such a good mood that they might not be thinking straight.

In that moment, Lev drops to his eye level, flashes his phone in front of their faces, and whispers a hot, breathy sentence into Morisuke’s ear, which reddens at the touch. 

“Smile for me, Yaku-san.” 

Short brows up in wonder, Morisuke looks at the flash in front of him, his face barely able to let the corner of his mouth lift upwards. Lev checks the picture, all excitement, while letting his much taller body lean on Morisuke’s shoulders. Any other given day, and especially since Lev was prone to do this sorta crap at practice, Morisuke would have shaken him off.

It might have been the cold he felt on his way here, the warmth Lev gives him, the lights, or the other free-roaming, non-caring couples. He doesn’t shake Lev off, and joins him in a protest of a completely other kind. 

“That’s not smiling! Again!” Lev says, gives Morisuke one look, and adds a quick ‘Please’ to that sentence. They take a couple of pictures as long as Morisuke allows for it, but also until Lev is happy with the result.

The way too long beanstalk next to him then catches sight of something Morisuke cannot see. Before he could scold Lev (and his tallness), he’s being ushered off the bridge, into an alley, where the blue lights barely reach. 

Excited people walk by, and as their eyes are directed to the river, their backs are turned upon the two high-schoolers in the street. Lev grins at finding this perfect hideout, pleased with himself. Whenever he got like this, either Morisuke or Taketora would tell him off. Yet, away from all pretense and façades, Morisuke feels more at ease. He doesn’t mimic the dirty grin on Lev’s face, and instead goes right into attack.

“C’mere,” Morisuke grunts, then pulls at Lev’s scarf. He enjoys seeing those surprised eyes widen, and likes it even more when the mouth opens. Kissing Lev without standing on his toes is something Morisuke takes great pride in, and he keeps the boy where he wants him by holding on the scarf. 

Once Lev’s surprise at both the pull and the press happening at his mouth dies down, the heat in his lips and tongue take over. He kisses Morisuke back full force, without being too overbearing. His hands place themselves on Morisuke’s head, and their kissing noise sound strangely pleasing, even erotic, in Morisuke’s ears. Two months earlier, Morisuke would have gotten red ears and an even hotter temper. Now he knows how to enjoy it, how to make Lev move the way he likes best, and also nibble at the bottom lip of his partner. 

They stay like this for some time, at ease and with eyes closed. When Morisuke takes a peek, he engraves the blue tint colouring Lev’s face on one side, and the blush on the other, darker part into his memory. 

Breathing out, Morisuke doesn’t feel cold at all once their kiss comes to a pleasant stop. He likes kissing Lev’s dirty grin of his face. He’s still in no way ready to tell Lev the words he knows the other would like to hear (and sadly has no trouble in saying so himself, or cares who else on their team could hear it). At least not the type Lev has no issues with. Instead, Morisuke goes for something smaller, softer, but no less secure. 

“Hey, I enjoy being with you. Alright? So stop worrying about certain stuff.” Morisuke can’t look at Lev. Neither of them lose hold of the other, so that’s a good thing.

“I like you too, Yaku-san!” Lev grins, trying to kiss Morisuke’s nose, but is being pushed off instead. 

“Sh-shit, you idiot! Stop that.” Morisuke protests. He leaves the alley, Lev close by and laughing in his ear, asking what’s there to be ashamed off.

Morisuke doesn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT TvT!!! I am so sorry its kinda shORT wwwww I really like them and didn't have any trouble writing them at all.. Hopefully the future will hold longer stories xD'''


End file.
